Maid of Honor And The Best Man
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: One Wedding, Two people. One is the Maid of Honor And other One is The Best Man


After like ages I am posting a Smallville Story. I still miss the Drama though. But there are awesome Clois stories so little bit okay.

So here goes nothing =)

* * *

I do not own anything. Just for fun.

* * *

Maid of Honor & The Best Man

She was the maid of honor of her best friend. Lilly & Lois have been friends since high school. It is the day before Lilly's wedding. Lilly requested Lois & Lucy to become her maids of honor & Bride's Maid. However since Lucy's got her exams on the same day as the wedding it's only Lois presented at the wedding, since Lucy will be coming later. Lilly understood that. But both Lois & Lucy were upset that Lucy had to pass the wedding for her exam. However they decided to spend the girl's night before the wedding at Lois's apartment. So it was three girls enjoying the day. They were talking about their past & future lives.

-~00~~00~~

'You know Lu, it will be the night before Lois's night we will be having this, after that it is your's Lu sorry girl, Lois is elder to you, so it's her chance.' Lilly shared her ideas with her best friends/ sisters.

Lois was surprised. She never thought about her wedding. She was only 26 true her mother got married even younger, but it's just she was not ready yet, she actually thought that she has to get married. True she has dated a few guys, but the only dinner & movie outs, that were it. She was happy that Lilly found her joy, her perfect match. But she was surprised one way that that are getting married so soon. One reason Lucy & she never got a chance to meet this guy, only pictures. Lucy noticed the changed her sister's face. She chuckled she very well knew what she was thinking.

'Don't worry sis, you will find a great guy. Just like Lilly found Kevin. Isn't it Lil?'

'Of course since all of us know that for your good heart you will find a great guy, your perfect man. You don't need to worry honey. He must be closer to you than you think. Who knows that he might be around somewhere here or you might meet him tomorrow at my wedding. Good things happen when you least expect it.' Lilly smiled & told her friend.

Lois gave a sweet smile for her friends' comment.

'Thanks you two. I was not worried about that. It's just that I never thought about a wife's character before. I mean getting married to the guy I love, and then every day, everything is surrounded by him. That's all; main priority would be him, no one else. It scares me' Lois explained & answered honestly.

'When you find the right guy those things will be easy Lo, you will not need to worry about what to cook, what to wear, how to talk & how to love. Those things come naturally with your guy, who meant to be with you. I am sure when you find him you will be giving tips to us.' Lilly smiled. Lucy nodded & agreed with her.

Lois however was in a doubt will she find her Mister right? _Who is he? Where is he? How can I recognize him? Will he love me? Will I love him? Will I be the girl he wants?_ She had so many questions in her mind. However she knew when she does find answers to those questions her both sister & her best friend will be there for her.

After their little chit chat they enjoyed the dinner & headed home, since tomorrow will be their best friends BIG day. They all were excited. All three were unaware that the table next to them were some strangers who were listening to their little conversation & one guy had the same issues same as Lois. He was smiling inwardly that she too thinks same as him. What has destiny had chosen for him.

-~00~~00~~

It was Clark's colleague/friend Kevin's wedding. He was one of the best men. When Kevin asked him to be his best man Clark suggested that Oliver is the one for him. He never thought that both of them will have to become BEST MEN. Clark's idea was to pass it to Oliver however it made the Groom to have two instead of one good man. Kevin was happy that his two closest friends were ready for him. He first forgot about having two would be easier for him. But thanks to Clark he now has men to share his nervous feelings.

Clark was waiting for his two friends at the club. They were really late they were supposed to be there at 9, now it's almost 10. Both Clark & Oliver had met Kevin at some **_business_**. Soon they all became friends. However they never got the chance to see Kevin's future wife to be. But it was ok, since they anyway got to see her tomorrow.

Clark headed nearest supermarket to buy some stuff he needed, while he was listening to the conversation next booth. He smiled to the things the girls were talking. He thought that it was true they were talking. Until his friend's wedding he too never thought about a married life with a girl. Thinking about this he entered the building.

-~00~~00~~

'Lo, I am sorry that I really forgot. Please please can you buy me that please I promise that it won't happen again.'

Lucy was begging Lois to buy her the lucky charm, once Lois bought her from one of the supermarkets. It was not that expensive. But Lucy believed that what ever her sister buys for her with her love would be her lucky charm. Once two of them went to a supermarket & Lois bought a key tag with a sweet teddy bear 'I love you' printed on his shirt, a day before Lucy's test at high school, the next day she took it with her & she got the highest mark from her class, since then whenever Lucy is going to do something special, she made a habit of asking Lois to buy something for her. Last time Lois bought her a pen & Lucy lost it. So that Lucy asked Lois to buy her something at least a book from the supermarket. Lois thought Lucy is addicted to her gifts, but she smiled inwardly, that's only because of Lucy's own luck & knowledge she did well on her work.

They parked the car. Lois went inside to buy her little sister something; if not she surely will start thinking that her sister does not care about her.

Lois went to the gift section. She noticed ornaments. There were little crystal balls with BEST OF LUCK ON YOUR BIG DAY printed in tiny letters. It was just a simple crystal ball, but a perfect gift for Lucy, since it can be carried in the purse. She took three of them.

~00~~00~~

Clark took few things what he needed & went to the counter, however he saw a young girl headed the same direction, and she was tall slim but not too thin perfect size for a girl. She had a dark chocolate brown hair. Then he noticed that she dropped something. He quickly ran towards the door, but then he remembered that he didn't pay for his items then again he rushed to the counter left his items there & ran to the towards the exit, however it was too late then he saw the back of the car which left already. He looked at the tiny thing he picked up. It's a crystal ball says, 'MISS ME ALREADY?' He smiled & headed back.

~~0~~0~~

It was the day. Her best friend is getting married & Lois had to do everything. Lucy promised her that she will be there as soon as she finished the exam. So now she is here alone doing all the decoration & making sure that everything is perfect.

The wedding was supposed to start at three in the evening so she had enough time to do all the required things. She checked the guests' seating plans, food, and table decorations, couple's required stuff & other things. Lilly said that there will be one from Kevin's side to help her but she saw that know one was present there, she was a bit angry, but kept easy since it was her best friend's wedding after all. It took four full hours for Lois to finish her things, thanks to the guy was supposed to come five hours earlier to help her it took extra two hours for her. Finally she finished & decided to go to check on the bride.

~~0~~0~~

Clark was getting late, he was suppose to be at the church & then to check the garden. He was the one Kevin's wedding helper thanks to Oliver. Kevin wanted Clark to be the head on checking guests & other stuff, but since Oliver's brilliant idea that Clark had a great taste & a creative mind they appointed Clark check decorations, food, church & guest seating plans. He was late three hours, since he started his super hero helping people he always late for his usual things. He knew that bride's side be very angry that he passed his responsibilities. Finally he came to the church, he asked one of the helper's there where is the one who came from the bride's side, and He pointed the car where he saw only a long leg entering the car & closed. Then she left. He was in a big trouble.

However he double checked the things, it was perfect. He smiled, she has done everything fine & perfect. She also has left him a message.

_Dear Wedding partner,_

_Of course that was the first & the last time that I am ever going to plan anything with you. By the way thanks for the great support you provided. I did everything all by myself no thanks to you. You know what, thank god YOU arrived late after I left! Just in case you came earlier I am sure we could have enjoyed visiting you in the hospital not, my friend's wedding. I hope that next time when you promise you friend something make sure that the bride is not MY BEST FRIEND._

_LL_

_P.S- I have one word to express on the taste about your taste of selecting songs YUCK._

He laughed until his cheeks were hurting after laughing so much. Sure he felt bad that he missed he couldn't help this girl, however he felt something that if he should have been on time, then this strange girl & he will be working side by side. He smiled again looking at the piece of paper. He put it inside his wallet.

He took a piece of paper & started writing a reply the stranger. He laughed & handed over to the same helper who he got the message. He advised him to hand over that to the same girl.

_Dear Miss Perfect,_

_I wish if I was in a situation that you will believe me. But thank you so much for your compliments on my taste of the songs. But I have only one thing to say, you have done so much better than me. Without anybody's help you did awesome. I am so honored that you were my partner, but feel bad that never got a chance to work with you. Thank you so much for doing everything perfect for our friends._

_CK_

_P.S- By the way when I plan the next wedding, I wish if you were my partner. 3_

-~00~~00~~

Lois was ready. She was waiting for the time. _Lilly is sure going to pay for what she did. _She smiled wickedly. It was 02.30 when they arrived at the church. 02.55 Lois was supposed to walk in the isle, only 10 more minutes. _What am I doing here, I wish Lucy was here. _

~~0~~0~~

Everyone was seated in their places. The Groom & the Best men were standing & waiting for the Bride. It was 02.55, the door opened a tall figure entered the hall; she was dressed in a light blue frock. It was long & showed her perfect figure, her hair was pulled back, loops were hanging, and Clark was looking at the similar figure. He couldn't remember where he saw her, but she looked familiar. He could tell that she was nervous like hell just like him. She was walking a bit slower than usual, anyone can see that she is struggling to keep down the feeling that she want to run as quickly as possible.

Lois smiled & finally came near the Groom; she gave a sweet smile to Kevin & the others. She noticed the tall fair guy standing right next to Kevin who was staring at her. She smiled since she couldn't stare at him.

Then it was the time. Lilly entered the hall with her Dad, everyone got up from their seats. Finally after like 100 years, father gave a Lilly's hand to Kevin. Lois stood next to Lilly. Once they exchanged vows she gave her the ring, they exchanged the rings & her friend was Mrs. Kevin Marker. She didn't like the surname change. If it was Lois she would definitely use her father's name plus her husband's name.

The wedding took place nicely. Then Lois saw Lucy entered the hall, she wore a short Purple dress. Lucy came to her sister.

'Hay Lo, how is everything?' She asked her elder sister & gave a hug. 'Wow Lo, you look so hot, oh god I will not have a single chance with a guy tonight' She smiled.

'Thanks Lu, you look so pretty as well. You are early? How was the exam?'

'Thanks to my dear sister's help I know I did pretty well. Shall we go to see the couple?' Lucy asked & both headed to the couple where they were seated.

Lilly noticed that Lucy has arrived. 'Lu you came. Thank god. I missed you. Sure Lois did her best, but since you are here now Lo will be ok. You know Lu, I can't imagine your sister did everything alone & it's perfect. Thanks Lo'

'No problem Lil, anything for you two. One day I am sure I will get the same corporation form you two' they hugged & laughed.

'Come on you two I will introduce you to my husband & his friends' they all headed to the groom.

~~0~~0~~

Clark, Oliver & Kevin were having a chat when he saw the maid of honor came towards them with another young girl looked a lot like her. So Lilly went to them & each gave a hug.. The way they were behaving he knew that they were so closed to each other, and then they all came towards them.

'Hey guys, I like to meet you my sister friends. This is Lois & her sister Lucy. We all went to the same school & the Uni. Since Lucy is the youngest she had to do the final two years alone' Lilly explained.

'Girls this is my husband, you guys have seen his pictures. Kevin I think you should introduce your friends.' Lilly added.

'This is Clark Kent & Oliver Queen. They are my friends, we sort of work together.' Kevin said.

They all greeted each other, but when Lois & Clark greeted each other everyone noticed the exchange between their two friends. Two pair of eyes was staring at each other.

Clark was not aware that he was staring at the new girl who was standing in front of him. _God she is so pretty, I wonder if she will dance with me. I really should talk to her. She is something very special. _He thought.

_Oh oh not that staring thing again, what the hell is wrong with him? He was staring at me since the time I entered the hall. Sure he is handsome. I bet half of the hall must be drooling over him by now. Sure he must have talked to half of them by now. Nope it is not me are going to talk to him._ Lois was staring at him same like him. She knew that all the girls in the hall must be having a crush on him. She felt a jealous feeling.

Finally Lucy cleared her through. 'Ok it's nice to meet you guys, but I think I should get something for my sister, she must be so busy & sure she hasn't even drunk anything'

'Oh my god, I really forgot, that's true, and when Lo does something she always passes her food until the end. I think we all should drink something' Lilly agreed with Lucy.

'Ok I will bring you guys' Clark volunteered.

'Lu can you help him? He can't bring for everyone.' Lilly asked Lucy.

Both headed to the counter. When they arrived there finally Lucy started the conversation.

'So Mr. Kent, can I ask why you were staring at my sister? Look I know she is very beautiful, but when it comes to guys. It's going to be really hard to get her attention. Trust me Kent, It is the first day we all met, but the way my sister & you were looking at each other was like there will be a lonnngggggggg story between two of you' Lucy said.

'Thanks Miss. Lane, I will remember that, but there is nothing like that. Sure your sister is very beautiful, but I bet she has a guy by now.' Clark said almost a statement than a question; he really wanted to know if Lois has a boyfriend. When Lucy said that she does not he was happy. He didn't know if he will have a chance, but he at least be a friend of her.

~~0~~0~~

It was time for the Bride & Groom to dance. So Lilly & Kevin headed to the dance floor. After a while the couple requested to the maids of honor & the best men to join them. Oliver took the opportunity to ask Lucy to dance, so it was Lois & Clark.

'So looks like it's you & me. So Miss. Lane care to join?' Clark asked & Lois joined him.

They headed where the other couples were standing. They shared few dances. Lois started liking his skills. She enjoyed his company. Then a slow song played. Both decided it was time to get a drink. But when Lilly & Kevin said not to they started again. She threw her arms around his neck & he held by her waist. She was tall enough but still he was taller than other guys. Lois liked it. She could directly look into his eyes when she raises her head. Clark too enjoyed her company. He felt worried when she said that she wanted to have a drink, but was happy when his friend & the bride said not to leave the dance floor until they say. _How can I say no to my friend on their wedding day? Can I?_ Perfect excuse.

After several more dances. They went outside. They were standing in the balcony.

'So Miss. Lane, I heard so many things from Lilly.'

'Please call me Lois, calling you me & my sister both Miss. Lane makes me crazy.'

'Ok so then it's Clark. So what are you doing now?' Clark answered.

'I am working as a Wedding planner. But don't laugh I did my degree in journalism. I know its two separate fields, but I enjoy it also I will be doing this only until my sister Lucy's wedding. I feel that I will have a future in journalism, so what about you Clark?' She asked after sharing her details about her.

'That's very interesting. I can see that it was you who did all the things yesterday. It is very nice. About me…. I am also into journalism, sort of. I work for the Daily Planet, but part time I work with Kevin & Oliver.' Clark said.

'Thank you. But it was not supposed to be done alone. Someone from Kevin's side was supposed to come in the morning. But no one came so I was my duty to finish everything. Talking about that I wonder who that was? I really want to see that cute face. You know who couldn't come to his own friend's wedding, how can people be so selfish?' Lois started explaining.

'I am sure he didn't mean to do that purposely Lois, what he came after you left' Clark tried to explain after laughing inwardly about the note she left for him._ So it was you, I have no doubts about the note you left me. But you are so cute when you are angry._ He knew that he wrote in his note that if he organized some wedding it will be with LOIS LANE. He smiled.

~~0~~0~~

After waiting over everyone left the hall, it was only Lois & Clark left behind. Lucy had to leave with the couple & Oliver. But Clark stayed back to help Lois. Then the helper came towards Lois. He said not to tell her it was him who gave the note.

'Miss. Lane yesterday after you left, a guy came & asked me to give it to you. I think it was him who was supposed to help you.'

Lois took the note & thanked him. She opened & read the note after he left.

_Dear Miss Perfect,_

_I wish if I was in a situation that you will believe me. But thank you so much for your compliments on my taste of the songs. But I have only one thing to say, you have done so much better than me. Without anybody's help you did awesome. I am so honored that you were my partner, but feel bad that never got a chance to work with you. Thank you so much for doing everything perfect for our friends._

_CK_

_P.S- By the way when I plan the next wedding, I wish if you were my partner. 3_

Small smile appears on her face. Clark expected her to tear the or to get angry, but she is smiling. She was so beautiful.

'Look at this Clark, his apologies that he couldn't make it, but also he thanked me for doing it perfectly. Guess he was not that bad as you said.' Lois showed him the note.

'See I told you Lois. To see he must be just like you.' Clark added.

'I wonder if he came today. But he is lucky that I didn't see him before the note. Now if I see him I will be ok to talk.'

'Really?' Clark asked.

'Of course Clark. Sure I was angry that he didn't make it but you see he also must have been busy with something very important. If not he would not leave a note for me.'

He was happy that Lois is not angry with him. He wanted to say it was him, but kept quitting.

After finishing everything, they headed out to go home.

'Ok thanks for the help Clark, if it wasn't for you I will still be standing there cleaning everything by myself'

'It's my friend's wedding to Lois, As much as you have the responsibility on this I also have the same. Yesterday you did all by yourself, so how can I not help you. Also I really enjoyed your company. Let me take you home' He cut her when Lois tries to argue.

They arrived to her apartment. Lois was half sleep. He chuckled.

'Lois, we are here.' She was half sleep sure she was so tired, after all the hard work she did. Then he slowly rubs her cheek. She gave a sweet sleepy smile.

'Lois, Lois' then she slowly woke up.

'Sorry Clark. We are here? Thanks for dropping me. I really enjoyed today. Thanks for everything….. So…...'

'It's nothing Lois. Hope we will meet again. Good night Lois'

'Good night Clark.' She gave a kiss on his cheek & went inside.

Clark waited for few minutes & smiled & went. _We will meet again Lois._

_We will meet again Clark. _Lois said to her self.

~~0~~0~~

**Three months later**

It's been three months after Lilly & Kevin's wedding. Today they were having dinner at Lilly's new apartment, since it's their three month anniversary Lois & Lucy were getting ready to go.

Lucy came out of the bathroom. 'You know if you keep looking at that Lilly is going to kill us & have us for dinner.'

'Yeah she would do that if she was a monster. Luce it took two hours for you to finish the SHOWER' Lois looked at Lucy & smiled.

'Like the elder sister like the younger. Sis did you forget how long you took for your shower or shall I remind you?' She teased, both laughed.

'Ok Lucy we can play this whole night, but we have a party to attend. So we better hurry up. Since you are my date & I am your date we better get going'

'Isn't that weird to call each other date? We will call us partners. Of course Lilly said we have to bring someone with us. So sis I take you with me & you take me with you. Both have someone special isn't it right?'

'Sure Luce, I prefer to go with my own sis than going with some unknown guy.'

They both quickly got ready & left for the party.

**~~0~~0~~**

Clark arrived at Kevin's apartment. When Kevin invited him for the dinner he was happy to be there but when He told him to pick Lana on the way he was not happy much. But Lana was happy to go with her ex boyfriend. She still wanted to be with him.

They got out of the car. Lana waited until he opens the door. He didn't notice so he headed inside. Lana quickly got out of the car & ran towards him.

'Clark! What the hell?' Lana asked. Clark was puzzled.

'What hell?'

'I waited till you opened the door. You just ignored & went. What the hell Clark? I though I was your date.'

Clark was pissed now. 'Lana you are not my date & I gave you a lift nothing else. If you thought you were my date sorry. It was your mistake. I was helping my friend.'

Lana was angry & she headed in without even waiting for Clark.

Clark sighed, _this is going to be a long night._ He went inside.

'Hay Lana, I was wondering where were two of you. Thanks for picking her Clark.' Kevin greeted them & Clark looked at Lana for the comment Kevin gave he gave a look _I told you so._

There were only a few people. It was getting boring, if Oliver was there he should have enjoyed. He took his wallet & looking for something. Then he noticed the paper, Lois's message on the wedding day. He chuckled he wondered if she will come today. Then a couple two girls came, it didn't take him to recognize two people, two beautiful Lanes. A heart full smile appeared in his face.

Lana who studied Clark for a while now saw the smile & she looked at the direction where his eyes were looking. _Who are they? Why Clark is so happy see them?_ She wondered.

Clark headed where two Lanes were standing. He was happy that Lois came with her sister & not with a guy.

~~0~~0~~

Lois & Lucy entered the hall. Both were looking at the crowd & searched for their friend. Then Lucy noticed Clark coming towards them. She grinned.

'Hay Lo, look who is coming?'

Lois looked at the person who was coming towards them 'Clark' She smiled & him.

He gave a heart melting smile to both girls & of course a friendly welcome smile for Lucy. He hugged both of them & gave a welcome kiss to Lois on her cheek. She blushed & looked at Lucy who was beaming. Lois gave a _I will kill you if you comment on that_ look to her little sister who is having fun.

'Hey Lois, Lucy welcome. Lilly & Kevin are there. Let's go.' He headed by Kevin & Lilly. Lucy was laughing.

'Lo are you sure that we came to Lilly's dinner, because I feel like that we came to Kent's place the way he is behaving' Lucy slowly whispered to Lois. However Clark who heard that pretended as he didn't hear anything. He chuckled.

From the other corner of the hall Lana was watching this, everyone were just ignoring her. She wondered who that was. She also headed where three people now standing.

~~0~~0~~

'Oh my god Lois, Lucy welcome. You guys took forever to get here. I see you two found a new tour guide.'

Kevin hugged both girls & greeted. 'Lilly is in the kitchen I will get her, you two wait here.'

He headed inside to bring his wife. Lana came there & intertwined her hand with Clark's.

'Hay Clark I looked you everywhere. Who are they?' She asked of him still holding his hand. Clark slowly lets go of her hand. Before he says Lana started.

'Hi I'm Lana, I came with Clark tonight. Kevin specially requested Clark to pick me.'

Lilly saw this from the kitchen door. _If she was not Kevin's friend I know very well how to handle her. I will show her…._

'Lois & Lucy, I missed you girls. I see you met Clark. Oh Lana I didn't know you were here. Did you come alone? I hope you don't mind I want to talk to my friends alone' Lilly asked sweetly.

'Sure Lilly, come on Clark let's get some drink' Lana tried to grab Clark.

'Actually Lana I need Clark here. I mean I wanted to talk to my friends, not girls. Thank you Lana' Lilly said & Lana had to move from the crowd.

'Thanks Lilly, I was thinking how to get rid of her.' Clark thanked his friend.

'Any time Clark, I know very well about Lana. So girls I am so glad you made it. Wait where are your dates?'

She asked, both Lanes laughed.

"Lil you didn't ask us to bring a date; I clearly remember you said bring someone special with you. So Lo is with me she is so special to me & I am with Lo that makes me special to her'

Lucy explained & all laughed.

'I forgot that I was talking to the Lanes. Next time I will remember to tell you very clearly & then I will record it.'

'Come on Lil, what fun is to come with a guy here, anyway I see that you are so happy, looks like Mr. Marker is making you so happy.'

All three girls hugged, since Lana drama, Lilly almost forgets to welcome her friends.

'Oh Lucy I have something to show you. Lo is it ok if I steal Luce for a few minutes. I think Clark wouldn't mind giving some company till we come, do you mind?'

Lilly asked 'Of course not' both agreed.

Lilly & Lucy headed inside leaving Lois & Clark, unaware a pair of jealousy eyes were focused on the couple.

~~0~~0~~

Lois & Clark were standing. Then Clark broke the silence.

'You look beautiful Lois. That color really suits you & I'm glad you came today. It's been three months since last we saw.' He said.

'Thank you Clark. Yes time passed, you won't even notice. So… who was Lana, your girlfriend? I can see she was jealous of me, the way she was looking at me, like she wanted to eat me.'

Lois said & Clark smiled. 'She is my ex girlfriend. I'm sorry about that; she sometimes forgets that she is just history.'

'That's ok Clark, I was only teasing. Looks like someone has to remind her that it was past & this is present' they both laughed. But Lois was revealed that Lana was his ex.

'So shall we dance?' he asked & Lois agreed both headed to the dance floor.

Last time they danced like strangers, today they are friends, both were thinking, how will they share their third dance….. Like….?

They both were enjoying each others company. Lana's blood was boiling. She marched towards the couple. 'Can I have the chance now Lois?' she asked very sweetly inside she was cursing Lois.

'Sure, see you Clark, thanks for the time.' Lois moved out from the couple.

'SO Clark, I see have eyes for this Lois Lane? Who is she? By the way Clark I was thinking about…'

'Look Lana if you are thinking about starting a relationship, it is not going to happen. For the final & the last time, you are just one of my friends; I don't have feelings for you. You need to move on you life Lana, just like I did, if you excuse me. I like to join my friends. Bye Lana.'

Clark tried to explain & then 'Clark you don't mean that, how can you do this? You loved me. I thought you still do. I'm sorry to bother, bye Clark & good luck with Lois. Just let her know your feelings' Lana answered & left quietly. Clark was puzzled, but was happy that she left, but unaware about her plans.

~~0~~0~~

Lois joined Lilly & Lucy who were now in the living room.

'Finally look who came to join us?' Lucy teased.

'Shut up sis' Lois said with a smile.

'You know Lo; I can ask Clark if you want you know?' Lilly added.

'Ask me what Lilly?' Clark asked by joining them.

'Oliver called & he will be here as soon as possible. Lilly you better tell Kevin else he will kill Oliver for not telling him that he was getting late.' Clark added & sat next to Lois.

'Sure, I will be back' Lilly got up & Lucy joined her.

'So?' both said at once.

'So what was Lana up to?' Lois started.

'Nothing, like you said, I just reminded her that past is past & this is the present' Clark smiled.

'So what did she tell?' Lois asked before Clark continues.

'She accepted the truth that I don't love her anymore, that I moved on & I told her to move on her life too. That's it & she left' before she can speak.

'By the way I have something special to show you'. He said & took out the paper from his wallet showed it to Lois.

Lois took it & reads the note & looked at Clark's face & he gave a sweet heart melting smile.

'So it was you? CLARK KENT. You are so dead. That day I was telling about him & you pretended not to know. You are such a jerk. You will pay for this mister'

'Wait Lois, I'm sorry that day I got late, but when I saw your message I was so happy. I laughed so good five minutes after reading this. You know I think I read the note like fifty times. It was so adorable. But when I got to know it was you who wrote the note I was so glad. Thank you understanding me Lois. Though you were angry with me I know you forgave me'

Clark explained & Lois's _I'm going to kill you _mood changed. She smiled at him.

'It's ok Clark, but you will pay for that. You have to do what I say. DO you agree?'

Clark was happy that she forgives him. 'Ok Lois what ever you say, so what I have to do?'

'Ah ah ah, not now Clark Kent. When I say, it could be now or later. But yes you will have to do. Deal?'

'Ok deal' they both agreed.

~~0~~0~~

Oliver Queen came late, but Lilly, Kevin & Clark were happy to see him. However Lois noticed the younger Lane's eyes were on Queen, she smiled. That was a great deal to bug Lucy, she thought.

Later everyone had dinner & two Lanes were getting ready to leave, Oliver however took the chance to take two Lanes home. Clark stood like a dummy, of course he ran from farm to here.

'Clark how are you going to go now?' Lilly asked.

'I will get a cab now; I didn't bring my car.'

'Clark why don't you join us, once we drop girls from their apartment I can drop you too.' Oliver added.

'Sure Oliver, it's not everyday you get an offer from Queen' Clark smiled at his friend.

Two couples left the apartment.

On the way Queen & younger Lane were too busy on their own talk.

'Lois would you like to join me for lunch or dinner for some time'

Lois was surprised when Clark Kent asked her on a date.

'Clark Kent are you asking me on a date?' She asked. Clark gulped.

'Yes, so what is your answer?

Lois smiled. 'Sure Clark, what about this Friday?'

She asked & Clark agreed. 'Sure Lois, I will pick you at six.'

'Hey what about me?' Lucy asked.

'You Kent what about us?' Oliver added agreeing Lucy.

'Come on Oliver'

'Come on Clark' they laughed.

'It's ok Lucy & I was just kidding. We are not gonna disturb you two.'

They arrived at Lanes' apartment.

They said good night to each other. Clark gave a kiss on Lois's head.

Both were excited about their date.

~~0~~0~~

First date.

It took a whole day for Lois to choose what dress to wear for the date with Clark; finally Lucy helped her sister to get dressed in a **midnight blue**, knee length dress. Lucy was chuckling since her sister was panicking like hell. She knew how important this date for her. Lois put a simple mare-up. Lucy was looking at her sister for the final comment about her appearance. She looked so charming. She thought of playing with her sister. Lucy's face changed, Lois noticed the change…

'I knew this was a bad idea. See I don't look that pretty, Luce tell me the truth.' She ordered to her little sister. Finally Lucy burst out laughing.

'Sorry Lo, you should have seen your face. I just wanted to see the expression on your face when I give that look. Sorry Lo, you don't look pretty but you look so beautiful & lovely. I'm sure Clark will want to marry you today itself' Lois's face lit up for Lucy's comment. She was happy & at the same time her face turned to red. Just then the doorbell rang.

'Speaking of the devil.' saying that Lucy went to the door. Clark was standing near the entrance with two flower bunches. When Lucy opened the door he gave one for Lucy. She was so happy.

'So Clark Kent didn't forget me. Thank you, you are so sweet Clark' she gave a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled & then Lucy noticed that his eyes were looking for Lo.

Just then Lois came out of the room.

Clark looked at Lois he was lost in her hazel eyes. She gave a sweet smile. He smiled back.

'Hay Clark, you are on time. Let me grab my purse so we can leave. Luce don't wait up for me & take care don't open the door if someone comes other than me. Ok?'

She finally ordered Lucy & they left.

~~0~~0~~

One Lois & Clark got into the car there was a silence. No one spoke. Finally she asked where they are heading. Clark said since they have already been to her & Lilly's apartment they will have dinner at his place. She agreed.

They arrived at Clark's apartment; it was on the second floor. Clark opened the door for her. Once she entered the hall was full of candles, she felt like she was flying, the room was dark but was very charming with candles.

Clark held her hand & guided her to the dining. Then they had dinner, Lois was surprised when Clark said that he made dinner. She felt like she was so special.

Then they shared their third dance as a couple. Both were lost. He showed her his apartment. Then they went to his bedroom. She looks at the place, then she noticed the crystal ball was on the dressing table. She took it.

'I also had a one like that but I don't remember where I put it, but I lost it the same day I bought it.' Lois said.

'Where did you buy that?' he asked. When she mentioned the same supermarket he found it he was surprised.

'Actually I didn't buy this I found it at the same place. One girl dropped this but when I ran after her she was already gone. So I guess finally I found the owner just like it says.'

Lois looked at Clark he was smiling at her. Both were surprised & felt that both are leaning forward. Clark was hesitating he thought _will this scare Lois_?. Since she was not backing off he continues & captured her soft lips with his.

Both shared a mind blowing, kiss for a few minutes. Either one was not aware of the time. After a long time both pulled back still holding to each other. Then they sat on the couch for some time had a chat. Both knew that it was the beginning of a new future a new chapter.

THE END.

* * *

So liked it hated it. Just ok? please let me know. =) Thank u for reading.


End file.
